Doctor in distress
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: When Jack gets trapped by Ethan, Kate and Sawyer go in search of him. Total Jate!
1. Chapter one

Lost

**Summary: When Jack gets trapped by the evil Ethan, Kate and Sawyer go in search for him. Total JackKate!**

**Chapter one:**

Jacks POV

Kate, as usual, was sitting on a rock near the beach, lost in thought. I had been watching her for the past forty minutes and she suddenly burst into tears. I found myself running to her, to comfort her. But everyone knew as much as I did, that she would pretend she was alright and would not accept anyone's help.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked before I reached her.

"Nothing, Jack. Why?"

"Kate, I saw you crying," I told her, starting to get really worried.

"I wasn't, Jack," She insisted.

"Kate, if you would just-"

"I can't believe you!" She cut me off, "Out of all the guys I've met, I thought you were different. Now I can see that you're a jerk like the rest of them!"

She started to walk off but I grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. I realized that was a mistake, the look in her eyes was filled with such anger, hated, fear and sadness. I let her go and she immediately ran off. What had happened to her to make he like this? After each day, when she had finished helping the other survivors, she had sat there watching the sunset and even hours after that, she would just stare off into space, lost in thought.

I was about to run after her but somehow, stopped myself.

'She'll cool off,' I thought, 'Just give her time,' I reasoned with myself.

I then tried to take my mind off of Kate by filling the water bottles up for the survivors.

I grabbed them, and then headed to the waterfall. Somewhere of in the distance I heard a groan. I immediately thought it was Kate in some kind of trouble. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the groan, and unfortunately, came face to face with none other than Ethan. Then he was punched pretty hard in the face and blacked out.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have only seen three episodes of Lost though, so, tell me if I've done anything wrong, thanks!**

**Sugahcrystal101- Hey Dot, thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Setszuki- Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I will make it longer, this chapter isn't really long, but I will try to make it longer for you.**

**Rain1657- Thanks for reviewing! I don't even know where this story is going, so I guess we will both have to wait. **

**Chapter two:**

Kate's POV

I ran until there was a good distance between me and Jack. I was now in the jungle, a good ten minutes in, actually. I finally stopped, only because my body was aching like hell. I sat down on a log for a moment, just to catch my breath, and then decided to take a detour back to the beach, because I had gotten to know the jungle a fair bit in the short time I had been on this island. I had cooled down a bit but I was very upset and disappointed that Jack was just another guy and not the guy I had fallen for.

Wait- did I just say that?

I can't be falling for him; he'll just hurt me like all the other guys that had come into my life. All right, I know I have a real trust issue here, but you try trusting every person that comes into your life and just being disappointed in the end.

When I was lost in thought, however, I tripped over a branch that had fallen out of a tree. Unfortunately, I had sprained my ankle; fortunately I had stumbled onto something, blood and a small piece of clothing caught on a twig. I immediately recognized it as a piece off Jack's shirt. I knew right away that he was in trouble and I'd better get back to the beach as soon as possible for help. I put the fight behind me and ran as fast as my sore ankle would allow me to. Yet again, the world was against me, for the first person I met was…..yep, you guessed it, Sawyer. Suddenly, my ankle gave way and I fell on the soft, hot sand. Sawyer raced to my side, trying to piss me off and look like he was "concerned for me".

"Hey, Freckles!" He said, running to me, "You ok?" He asked, reaching my side and about to help me up.

"Piss off, Sawyer!"

"Jeez, Freckles, what's up your ass today?"

"God put you on this island?" I suggested.

"Now, that's harsh" He said, trying to act as if he were hurt.

"Good," I said, trying to stand up, but falling over in the process.

"Oh, Freckles, don't deny the unavoidable, you need help" He said, smirking.

"No, I'm alright," I said, trying not to lose my temper with him.

I then remembered Jack was in trouble. Forgetting about my sore ankle, I stood up, despite the pain that came after it.

"Jack's in trouble," I said, simply.

"Oh, that's a bummer, isn't it?"

"I'm serious, Sawyer!" I said, my temper now rising.

"Ok, ok. Let me get my gun and-"

"You have ANOTHER gun!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, Freckles, we need a gun to protect us. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't trust you."

"Aw, you really burst my bubble this time," He said, walking over to his possessions, while I followed him.

"Now, let's get going," He said.

I led him the way to where Jack had been taken, with Sawyer no more than a meter behind.

Ten minutes later, we were finally there. I sat down, while Sawyer examined the scene. After a while, he spoke.

"Looks like he was kidnapped,"

All I could do was stare dumfounded at him.

"What?"

"Well, it is kind of obvious," I hinted.

**A/n: Well, that's it! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three:**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, and all you knew guys who are reviewing my story too!**

**Jacks POV**

As soon as I woke up, I felt a stab of pain where Ethan had hit me. I opened my eyes and straight away saw Ethan.

"Well, well, you're finally awake" He said, smirking.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh no, you misunderstood, I don't want you"

"Who do you want then?" I asked, rather confused

"Kate"

I sat up so fast; my head felt like it would burst.

"What do you want from her?" I asked, aggressively

"Well, she's pretty, I want revenge and you two are close, good enough?"

"Why not me?"

"Well, let's just say I can't have fun with you"

That was it, I snapped. I mustered all the energy I could and punched him on the face. Ethan stumbled back, and looked at me with a bloody nose.

"She won't come" I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Oh yes, she will. And when she does," He smiled wickedly "I'll be waiting"

He then returned the punch I had given him and I tried not to let him get the satisfaction that he had hurt me. He smiled, then walked off.

"Kate, please don't come" I whispered.

But I knew she would just put the fight behind her. Maybe she wouldn't even find the evidence that I was taken, after all, she did go in the opposite direction. With nothing else left to do, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sawyers POV**

'God, that girl is so beautiful. I know she likes me, she just won't admit it yet' I chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Freckles"

"Good"

She started to walk faster and I actually had trouble keeping up with her.

"Slow down, would ya?"

"Why? Am I too fast for you?"

"Never, Freckles! Just, what's the rush?"

She turned around "What's the rush? Sawyer, are you high? Jack could be dead by now!"

"Jackass will be ok, Freckles"

"Whatever" She muttered and started walking again, but twice as fast.

I sighed deeply. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? Are all women like this, or is it just her?

"Why did I have to fall for someone so stubborn?" I asked myself, slightly angry.

"What was that, Jackass?" She said, but kept walking.

"Hey now, that's not fair!"

"What isn't, Jackass?"

"Ok, fine, have it your way then" I said, smiling, giving up.

I could swear she smiled to herself, and now she is walking even faster, probably just to piss me off again.

**Jacks POV**

I opened my eyes and straight away saw the only door open. Without thinking this could have "Trap" written all over it, I stood up and stumbled out the door as fast as I could, and prayed that Kate was safe back at the beach.

**Kate's POV**

Just ahead of me, I heard a twig snap.

"Sawyer, did you hear that?" I wanted to believe it was Jack, but on this island, you couldn't be too sure.

He had now caught up with me. "Yea," He said, causiously, "Stay here"

"Fine then," I mumbled to myself as he disappeared, "I'll just stay here then"

Ten minutes later, Sawyer still hadn't returned. I hated to say it, but I was getting worried for Sawyer and for myself. Behind me, I heard another twig snap; I spun around and came face to face with Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"For you if you must know"

And before I knew what was happening, he had punched me in the face, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while, school is a bit of hard work these days, lol. So, hope you like it and enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Sawyers POV**

So far, I hadn't seen anything but I knew something was there. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I spun around, ready to point my gun at whoever it was. And it actually turned out to be, to my surprise, Jackass.

"Jackass, where did you come from?"

"Where's Kate?" He asked, sounding out of breath and desperate.

"I left her back there ten minutes ago" I pointed in the direction I had come.

"WHAT? You left her there alone!" He spat at my face.

"What's the big deal?"

"Ethan set a trap to catch her! He didn't even want me!"

And with that, he ran into the direction I had pointed out to him. After a while, I decided I'd better follow. In front of me, Jack had stopped.

"Freckles!" I yelled, "Stop playing games, I found Jackass!"

"Sawyer, she's gone"

"How do you know?"

"Well, look at those marks on the ground. Obviously, Ethan came up behind her, she turned around and he punched her. Then the little weasel dragged her off"

He started to follow the trail but after a while, he stopped.

"What's wrong, doc?" I asked

"The trail ended and there's a big pool f blood. We'd better hurry, cause with that amount of blood gone, she won't last forever"

I walked off in the direction of the camp.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"Back to the beach" I said without turning around.

"But Kate's still out there"

I stopped and turned around. "First of all, we're not going to get anywhere without sleep, food or water and second, as much as I want to find Freckles, we need a plan"

"Fine, but if I can't sleep, I'm finding her by myself"

"Fine, Jackass" I said, and started walking off again.

**Kate's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I had a splitting headache. I opened my eyes and found myself chained to a wall by the hands. I felt a bit weak, which I found a bit weird, considering I had only been punched in the face. Out of the shadows came the only man I despised on this island more than Sawyer. Ethan.

"Feeling a bit weak, are we?"

"You…what did you do to me?" I asked, hatred running through my veins like poison.

"Oh that! I only drugged you"

"Why?"

"Well, it's much more fun when your victim is weak, isn't it?"

"You won't get away with this!" I spat angrily.

"That's exactly what Jack said…"

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"I let him escape so-"

"So you could capture me" I finished for him.

"Exactly" He smiled at me with pure evil.

He slowly came towards me, raised his foot, and kicked me in the ribs. I let out a cry of pain. After five kicks and five screams from me, I estimated that I had five broken ribs and a broken arm where he had continuously stomped on my foot.

"Now, Kate, isn't this fun?"

I didn't answer, so he kicked me again, but this time, on the face. I screamed again.

"Isn't it?" He asked again.

"No" I said, firmly.

"Aw now, don't' be a party pooper, Kate"

He finally walked off and I lay there for a moment, in pain, before blackness consumed me.

**Jacks POV**

We had gotten back to camp about ten minutes ago. And when we did, we got bombarded by questions from Charlie, Claire, Boone and Michael. We had to tell them, what else could we do? Now, however, the camp was in a panic. But they were at least still able to get to sleep, I couldn't. I was way too worried about Kate. What was Ethan doing to her right now? And was she in pain? Those thoughts kept running though my head and then it occurred to me that, knowing Ethan, he had probably given Kate so many injuries that she couldn't count all of them. At this, I jumped up, packed some food and water for when I would find Kate, and set off into the jungle.

**Sawyers POV**

I woke up the next morning and straight away walked over to Jacks tent. When I got there, however, I realized that he was no where to be seen and neither was his pack.

'That Jackass!' My mind screamed 'He just left without me! Well, stuff him; I ain't going back in there after him. He obviously thinks he doesn't need my help. Well, that's fine with me!'

"Jackass!" I yelled to no one in particular, which caused a few people to stir and look at me.

"What are you lot looking at?" I snapped at them and kicked the sand, frustrated.

I decided to cool off by taking a swim in the beach. I took my shirt off, chucked it aside, and ran into the cool surf.

'Hang on,' I thought 'Why should I let Jackass play hero AND get the girl? No, I'm not letting that happen, he already got the role as leader for the stupid survivors on this island. Which, I don't get, I mean, I'm handsome, smart, adorable and irresistible. Why should he get all the fun?'

I got out of the surf, put my shirt back on without drying myself, and walked over to my tent. I grabbed my gun and a knife that I had stolen she Locke's case.

With me all ready to go, act like hero and get the girl, I started off towards the jungle.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five:**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter five! Hope you like it, this chapter is very confusing! Hehehehe, Lol. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**Kate's POV**

I had only just regained consciousness but I was still lying down. It hurt to move but I'd guessed I'd better get up to see if there was anyway out. I slowly sat up, using only my good arm to support me. But as soon as I sat up, the pain in my ribs was so intense, that my arm gave way and I dropped back onto the cold, hard floor. I gasped for breath because if you have broken ribs, it hurts to breathe. Tears slowly fell from my eyes, not just because of the pain, but because I knew that I would never get out of this alive. Even if someone could find me, it would probably be too late.

I heard footsteps and I turned my head to see who it was. Of course, I didn't expect it to be anyone but Ethan.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!"

I didn't answer but I swallowed hard, wondering what on earth he was going to do to me next.

"What's wrong?" He smiled "Cat got your tongue?"

I didn't answer, just swallowed back tears. Then suddenly, he grabbed my throat and pulled me up, so that not even my feet were touching the ground. I gasped for breath and tried to push him off of me with my good arm.

Unfortunately, my plan didn't succeed and I was left to kicking him as hard as I possibly could. It partly worked, because I had shoes on, I kicked him just below the knee and it took some skin off, making him bleed. He was so surprise, that he dropped me on the ground. It was painful, but I was too busy to scream because I immediately went into a coughing fit.

"Is that all you can do, Kate?"

I didn't answer, so he answered for me.

"Yes, I thought so. Be seeing ya, Kate"

And before he had even left the room, I had blacked out again.

**Jacks POV**

It was about midday and I was so exhausted, but I dared not stop. If Kate had died before I could reach her and tell her my feelings, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. She wasn't like any woman I've ever met before. She was caring, courageous, and smart and put others before herself, and she was supposed to be a criminal!

Obviously, she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, I really did feel sorry for her, because when we did get rescued, all the freedom she had had on this island would be lost forever. And I would probably never see her again, which sent shivers up my spine. So, in a way, I would stay on this island forever, just to be with her.

I still didn't know where to look, there was a lot of jungle on this island. There was absolutely no tracks to say where she had been taken to, except the ones Sawyer and I found earlier that just disappeared into thin air. I would not give up, weather it was to find her alive or, the one word I hated saying since I became a Doctor, dead.

**Sawyers POV**

I saw Jacks footprints and it looked like he was in a hurry.

'Well, of course he is, he has the hots for Kate! But I know she likes me. Girls like Freckles need a bad boy, not a goody-to-shoe ass of a Doctor.' I thought

I decided to run while I follow his tracks, so I could catch up to him. When I thought he was about fifteen minutes in front of me, I slowed down to a walk.

**Kate's POV**

I had yet again; woken up with the most pain I had ever inherited. I groaned and rolled over on my side. I opened my eyes and my eyes greeted me with blurry vision. I blinked a few times and when that didn't work, I started to rub my eyes. I opened them again, but my eyes weren't any different.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself, weakly.

"Kate!" I heard someone shout my name and run towards me.

I didn't know who it was, but they picked me up and carried me outside.

"Who is this?" I asked the person, but it was no more than a whisper.

"Jack. Kate, are you ok?"

But I hadn't time to answer Jacks question as I had, yet again, passed out, but this time, in Jacks arms.

When I woke up, I was thankfully, still in his arms.

"How long was I out for?"

"An hour"

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, Kate?"

"Well, you just seem…distant"

"Kate, you've just spent three days being tortured, Ethan's done god knows what to you, and you're asking me if I'm ok? Your mind is just playing tricks on you"

"Are you sure you're not freaked out from what he's done to me?"

"Don't get me wrong, Kate. I would never want anything bad to happen to you, but yes, it does freak me out a little"

"Oh" A tear leaked from my eye.

"Don't be like that, Kate"

"Jack, be honest with me, what were you like when you found out I was gone?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I thought you were just seeking attention"

"What? Jack, how could you say that? I would never do that!"

He suddenly dropped me and I cried out in pain.

"Kate, you're a whore who seeks nothing but attention! That's what everybody thinks of you!"

I started crying.

"Now that's not fair! I be honest and you cry!"

He kicked me and ran away, while I slowly cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six:**

**Hey guys! This is a quick update, I know, but I just had way too much time on my hands! Anyway, sorry that chapter was sooooo confusing, but you won't find out what happened until a couple of chapters after this, sorry! Thanks for the four reviews I got! Where are the rest of you? Lol!**

**Jacks POV**

I heard someone sobbing quietly and abruptly stop. It actually sounded like Kate, even though I've never heard her cry before. I raced towards where the sound had once been and stopped. Behind some trees and bushes, I saw her. Kate. I ran, calling her name as I went.

"Kate! Kate!"

I couldn't tell if she was unconscious or just sleeping, but she didn't look like she was in a good state. She had blood on her face and she looked like she was having trouble breathing.

I finally reached her and I bent down and started gently shaking her awake.

"Kate! Kate!" I yelled again.

A faint groan escaped her mouth and she opened her eyes.

"Who…" She started

"It's me, Jack" I interrupted.

She sat up so fast and had a look of fear planted on her face.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I asked, confused and concerned.

"Get away from me!"

She got up, I could see how much pain she was in, and started running as fast as she possibly could.

"Kate!"

She didn't reply, didn't look back, she just kept running as if I were dangerous.

I ran after her, she wasn't that fast because of her injuries, so when I caught up to her, I was able to grab her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" She yelled again, tears streaming down her face.

"What's gotten into you, Kate?" I asked, totally bewithered.

She tried to struggle but she only ended up hurting herself and she cried out in pain, sinking to the ground, clutching her rib cage.

"Kate!" I yelled, going down with her.

She was shivering and she was also blue from top to bottom, and it wasn't even that cold, but I supposed it was just from shock.

"Kate, you're freezing!" I said, looking at her shivering form.

I had packed a jacket, just in case, so I got it out of my backpack and covered her with it.

'What did he do to you?' I thought, angrily.

By now, Kate was too ill and injured to put up a fight, which suited me just fine. I picked up my back, placed it on my back, then picked up Kate and started walking back towards the beach.

I had to hurry, but I couldn't run because I might damage her body more than that bastard, Ethan, did.

But I don't know why she was afraid of me, she wasn't afraid of me before she was kidnapped. Sure, she was angry with me, but she was never afraid of me. I turned my full attention onto getting back to the beach.

**Sawyers POV**

I had now been two days out here and I was getting tired of trying to find her. And I hadn't seen hair nor hide of Jackass.

"To hell with this" I whispered to myself and turned back into the direction I had just come.

"Jackass maybe the hero, but he won't get the girl. She'll come around"

**Kate's POV**

I didn't understand, one minute he was being mean to me and even abusing me, next he is worried about me. It has to be some kind of sick trick, or possibly a nightmare. My body hurts so much and I am freezing, but I couldn't fend for myself even if I wanted to.

Jack came near me and took something out of his bag. It was a gun.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want!" I cried, fresh tears sliding down my face.

He looked at me, then the gun, and dropped it.

"Kate, how could I ever hurt you? How could you say that? That was just incase Ethan came back for a surprise visit" He said.

"Ethan! Where?" I asked, sitting up fast and looking around.

After ten minutes, he had convinced me that Ethan was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't know if he was telling the truth, after all, he had kicked me.

I was now lying back down; he touched the side if my face and I shivered in fear.

"Kate, what's wrong with you? Why are you so afraid of me?"

I knew what his trick was now, he was going to act like he hadn't even done anything and when I fell for it, and he was going to start to abuse me again. He had another thing coming though; I wasn't going to fall for it.

**Sorry, it was a bit shorter than usual, I'll try and make it longer for you all. So, are we all confused now! Lol, anyway, keep reviewing! **


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven:**

**Hey pplz! You won't get many answers in this chapter, sorry! I just like dragging the story on and keeping you guys in the air, lol! Well, hope you like it and I hope it is long enough! Oh and thank you heaps for all the reviews!**

**Jacks POV**

We were now moving again, after she had gone to sleep on the ground, so I had gathered her up in my arms had started to walk off again. We were very close to the beach now, at least an hour and a half now. She coughed in her sleep. I looked at her sleeping form and was amazed at how beautiful she was, especially when she was sleeping. I knew that shouldn't be my priority right now, but I couldn't help it.

After my estimate of about two hours, we had finally reached camp and Charlie and Claire came walking towards us, because obviously, Claire couldn't run.

"How is she doing?" Claire asked, finally reaching us.

"Not too good" I stated

"Did you need any food or water?" Charlie asked

"Yes thanks" I said, "Oh, and get some medicine too" I added, Charlie nodded his head to tell me that he understood.

While Charlie and Claire went off to fetch the supplies for Kate, I walked towards the hospital-like tent and placed Kate on the blanket that was on the ground. She gave a groan and opened her eyes.

"Kate, its Jack. How are you feeling?" I asked

She didn't say anything, just layed there.

"Kate? You have to answer me. You need to drink some water, you're dehydrated, and you need to get some food into you aswell as have some painkillers" I explained

Still, she didn't reply, didn't move.

"Kate? Please" I pleaded

I put my hand on her arm, she gave me a dirty look and yanked her arm away.

"Ok, fine. But you're going to have to talk sooner or later. You can't leave your body like this, it's not good" I tried to reason with her.

I stayed silent for a while, not knowing if she was going to talk or not. When I knew she wasn't going to talk, I started to leave.

"I'll be back, Kate. When I get back, I'll give you some painkillers, even if I have to force them down your throat"

I watched her for a while, she didn't respond or have any emotion on her face, so I left her.

**Sawyers POV**

I saw Jackass walk out of the hospital-like tent and knew straight away that Freckles was back and seriously injured. After Jackass was out of sight, I slowly made my way from my airplane seat, to the hospital tent. I poked my head in and saw Freckles on a blanket, but awake. By the look of it, she had gotten beat up pretty bad.

"Hi ya, Freckles! Looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble there, hey?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

I expected her to tell me to piss off or something like that, but she didn't reply, yet alone acknowledge I was even there.

"Oi, Freckles!" I yelled, clapping my hands to get her attention.

"Ok, very funny, Freckles. Hahaha, nice joke. Now stop joking already and talk, damn it!" I complained

Still, she didn't say a thing.

"Fine" I muttered, "Be a bloody bitch then"

I stomped out of the tent and back to my airplane seat at the beach.

**Kate's POV**

I wished everyone would just leave me alone. Sawyer's being a jerk, as usual, and Jack, Jack was acting like he hadn't even hurt me at all. How could anyone, especially Jack, do that to me? And I actually thought we had formed a great friendship, even though I had wanted it to me more than that. I'm not going to take any medication, food or water. For all I care, I'll starve myself to death. Every time I saw Jack, my heart broke in two. Every time I saw him, I felt some much pain, anger, hatred and betrayal, that it was best if I don't talk to anyone. A tear escaped my eye and I choked my sorrows down.

**Jacks POV**

After I had left Kate in the tent, I went to Charlie and Claire to get the supplies for Kate. They gave me the stuff I needed to help her, but before I went back, I went to the beach just to clear my mind.

I still didn't get why Kate was acting that way. My guess was that she thought I was Ethan, if I was correct, then she must be really traumatized. I wondered what in hell Ethan had done to her to make her like she is now, but I knew that, deep down, I didn't really want to know.

When I had checked on her when she had fallen asleep, she had a broken arm, a sprained ankle, a bruised shoulder, cuts and bruises all over her body and a hand mark on her throat. Obviously, Ethan had tried to strangle her. I finally finished thinking and I grabbed the supplies and walked to the tent to help Kate.


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight:**

**Hey guys! In this chapter, you will FINALLY get some answers! Yay! I hope you like it! Keep the reviews coming! Oh and, keep an eye out for a Lost/Buffy fanfic. My best friend, Robbie, and I are starting to write one, so it should be very interesting!**

**Kate's POV**

I heard footsteps, but I didn't turn around to see who it was, and I didn't really even care. When I heard the voice, I knew straight away who it was.

"Kate? I got you some medicine" Jack said.

I closed my eyes to let him know I didn't want him there.

"Kate, that's not going to work. I don't know why you won't talk to me, but I'm not just going to stand by and watch you starve yourself to death" He paused "I'll leave the painkillers beside you with some water. I'll be back in ten minutes. If you haven't taken it by then, I'll force it down your throat"

He walked out of the tent and I sighed in relief. Some time later, I looked at my watch; it had been five minutes since he had left.

I heard footsteps and wondered why Jack had returned early.

"Hello, Kate" An unpleasant voice said.

I gulped, but I couldn't scream for help as my throat was still too sore from when Ethan had tried to strangle me. Before I knew what was happening, he had covered my mouth with his hand and was dragging me out of the tent. Surely someone would see Ethan dragging me out of the tent. But as it was night time, everyone was asleep, and Jack was no where to be found. Which was a good thing, he was probably in this with Ethan.

I tried to struggle, but just ended up hurting my body more. So, I stopped as he dragged me back to the jungle.

**Jacks POV**

I looked at my watch and saw that it had been about ten minutes since I had left Kate. I had been sitting on the beach, not too far away from where Kate was, thinking. All I could do was think about Kate. That's all I could think about when I was with Kate alone. I finally got up off the sand and started walking slowly to Kate's tent to see if she had even looked at the painkillers. I opened the flap to the front of the tent, and peeked inside. The strange thing was, she wasn't there. The painkillers I had put next to her were in exactly the same place as before. I turned around and that was when I noticed them. These strange markings, leading from the tent, to the jungle. I hoped I was wrong, but I knew that I wasn't. Ethan must have come in when I left. And since I knew she couldn't scream due to her sore throat, Ethan must have taken that to his advantage, and dragged her back towards the jungle. I knew that I shouldn't have left her alone, especially at night when no one could see if she was in trouble because they were asleep.

I just couldn't believe it, she had been taken away from me again, and both times, I hadn't been able to protect her and prevent it from happening.

This time I forgot all about the supplies and just ran into the jungle, unafraid and determined to get Kate back.

**Kate's POV**

After a while of having dragged me into the jungle, Ethan had got tired and picked me up. After what seemed like days, we had finally reached his destination. His hide out.

He chucked me on the cold, hard concrete floor again and chained my hands up on the wall.

"What's going on?" I whispered, as my voice hadn't been used in a while.

"What do you mean, Kate?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing to us?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you my little secret, only because no one is ever going to see you again. Do you remember that day when you passed out before I left the building?"

I nodded warily.

"Well, I went off to fetch my kit, came back, and you were just as I left you, unconscious. I then drugged you and took you out into the jungle. Now, that drug, it makes you see things. I pretend to be Jack, and your eyes saw me as Jack. I abused you physically and mentally, and by the time the real Jack came to rescue you, you were afraid of him and didn't trust him. I let a few days slip by, then decided to go back to collect you" He smiled.

"So, this was just a game?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

"Yes. Do you want to know what my future plans are?"

Without letting me answer, he continued.

"I'm going to make an identical creature of you, put it in the jungle, and eventually Jack will find it. Now this dummy, it will make it look like you're dead, so then Jack will think that you are dead, and he won't come looking for you any more. So, when my plans go ahead, I'd lose hope if I were you, because you are staying with me for a long time!"

He came near me again, with that twisted smile he always wore across his face, and kicked me a couple of times. I cried out in utter pain.

"C-ya around, Kate"

And he finally left. But I now knew I wasn't going to get out of this alive, get saved by my prince or live happily ever after. I was going to have the exact opposite. Be chained up here for the rest of my life, being Ethan's punching bag and then dieing with my skeleton laying on the ground, restlessly.

So, the actual Jack was telling the truth, he had been worried about me, he had wanted me to get better, and he hadn't abused me. I had a chance to tell him how I really felt, and didn't, all because Ethan had drugged me.

It was like I was jinxed. Or cursed. Everything that had happened over the past had happened because I was cursed. Everyone that had come into my life had disappeared, because I was cursed. I had even been a wanted criminal by the Marshals who had traveled half way around the world to find me.

Was I really that cursed? Most of my life was filled with bad memories that I can't ever forget not good ones that I could remember. After a while, I finally broke into tears, crying myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine:**

**Hey guys! Another chapter finally up! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, can any one tell me when Ethan turns up on the show? We've just had "The Moth" episode. School finished yesterday for Easter, and Lost isn't on for another two weeks! Well, anyway, hope you like it! It's a little longer than the other chapters, so that should make you all happy! Happy Easter everyone!**

**Jacks POV**

A day had passed since Kate had been taken by Ethan again. I was now growing desperate now, I had to find her, and fast, before Ethan decided to kill her. Since I was distracted, constantly looking over my shoulder, I accidentally bumped into something. I looked up, and to my horror, saw Kate hanging from a piece of rope which was attached to a tree. I quickly tried to undo the rope from around her neck, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, I had successfully undone it, but I realized that it was too late. She was dead. I didn't try to shake her awake or yell out her name, because the doctor side of me knew she was gone, it was useless. I had grown pale now, and I felt like I might chuck at any moment. Judging from her body, she had been dead for no longer than fifteen minutes. It killed me to think that if I had come just a little earlier….

But, I knew that was a lie, I had traveled as fast as I possibly could to catch up to them, but still, I did feel like it was my fault. Sadly, I picked her up and started walking in the direction I had just come, and that's when the tears broke out. I sobbed over Kate's limb body, grieving for a woman I hadn't even known that long and for someone I knew that deep down, I worried about her, cared about her, but most of all, I loved her. And now she was dead. I wiped away the tears just as I had reached the beach where curious people, who also cared about Kate, came to meet me.

"Hey Freckles!" Sawyer smiled, "Nice to see you finally join us!"

As they came nearer, I could tell by the looks on there faces, that they knew something was wrong.

"Dude, how is she?" Hurley asked, as the group reached us.

"Jack?" Michael asked.

"She's dead" I said walking away.

I knew the others were shocked, and couldn't take their eyes off me as I left. I was going to the main fire place. It was about half an hour until sunset, I put Kate on the fire wood and went back to the others.

I told them of my plan and to gather everyone for a final goodbye.

Half an hour later, everyone was gathered around the fire, around Kate. When everyone had quieted down, I started to speak.

"None of us knew her very well, but I know that everyone who is standing here; would've wanted to know her more. She was brave, courageous, smart, funny, and never thought of herself in a crisis, always others. I never really got why she put her life at risk going into the jungle on those hikes. But I know she was just as scared as the rest of us. She always volunteered to go off hiking in the jungle when she knew what kind of dangers were in there. She did it not just for herself, but mainly for others. It's not going to be the same without you. We'll miss you a lot, and we'll never forget you. Goodbye, Kate"

I stepped forward with the lit torch in my hand, looked at Kate for a moment, right before I lowered the torch. That was when the tears broke out from my eyes. Kate was now gone.

After the crowd had slowly parted, I set off towards the jungle to get my revenge.

**Kate's POV**

I heard the metal door open and turned to see Ethan walking toward me.

"I was just out for a walk" He paused, "So I could see how my plan was working out. Everyone was gathered around the fire and Jack, you should have heard the speech he made, "She was brave, courageous, smart, funny, and she never thought of herself in a crisis, always others". Wasn't that sweet?" He came closer, and I took the opportunity and spat in his face.

"Why Kate, what's wrong?" He said, wiping a rag over his face.

"Stuck here with you, while everyone thinks I'm dead!" I snapped.

"Well, that's life, Kate"

He came near me and, once again, picked me up by the neck. While I was gasping for breath, and while Ethan was too busy trying to seriously hurt me, I noticed a gun in his jacket-side pocket. I silently and carefully grabbed it and put it in my pocket of my cargo pants.

Luckily for me, Ethan didn't notice a thing. He smirked and finally let me go, and I dropped hard on the ground.

I gasped for breath, immediately going into a coughing fit.

"I just love watching you suffer" Ethan stated, "I'll be back in a while, don't go any where!" He said and finally left.

'It's not like I can!' I thought, angrily.

I took the gun, looked at it for what seemed like ages, raised it to the side of my head, and got ready to pull the trigger, with hot tears streaming down my face.

**Jacks POV**

I was taking wild guesses on where to go to find Ethan, but when I saw a metal shed, I knew Ethan was in there. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that hard to open, and when I walked in, I was shocked and surprised to find Kate right in front of me, with a gun pointed to her head, eyes closed and tears falling down her cheek.

"Kate! Don't!" I yelled

She jumped and her eyes sprung open. I started to run towards her, but she pointed the gun at me.

"Stop right there, Ethan! You drugged me again, didn't you?"

"Kate, it's ok, it's Jack. What are you talking about?" I said, scared for her well-being.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to me again!"

"Kate, to prove I'm really Jack, I'll say something that you and I only know. When we first met, I asked you to sew up my wound and you said you'd be sick. Remember? And the time when I found out you were wanted by the Marshals, who traveled half way around the world to find you? Remember?"

What I didn't expect was to see Kate suddenly drop the gun and drop to the ground, where she started to cry.

"Kate!" I ran to her, scooped her up in my arms, and hugged her.

"I thought I lost you, Kate. I'm never letting you out of my sight again" I said as I kissed her hair.

"I second that" Ethan said behind me.

I picked up the gun that Kate had dropped and spun around, as did Kate.

**Kate's POV**

My heart pounded in my chest and when I turned around, I was frantic. There Ethan was, pointing a gun at me!

"Aren't you lucky I always carry a spare gun, Kate? Now, drop the gun, Jack, or Kate gets it!" Ethan yelled

"If you thing I'm going-" He was cut off by a loud bang coming from Ethan's gun and I felt a stab of pain on my shoulder where he had just shot me. I fell to the ground, clutching my newly received wound, and screaming in pain.

"Kate!" He pointed the gun at Ethan and fired. It got him square in the heart and he dropped dead where he had once stood.

**Jacks POV**

I ran quickly to Kate, not knowing if she was going to live or die.

"It's going be ok, Kate" I told her.

I carefully scooped her up and started quickly walking back to camp. I felt her heart beat slowly against my chest.

"Come on, Kate! Stay with me!"

"Jack" She said softly.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Before I go, I just wanted to say-"

"Kate, you're going to make it" I told her.

"Jack, please?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to say that, ever since I met you, I've loved you"

I was shocked at what she said, but even more when she passed out. I quickened my pace just a little more, hoping she'd make it.


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten:**

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter! Yay! Some of you got confused with the Kate-dead thing. Remember in chapter eight Ethan said to Kate he was going to make a copy of her, make it look like he killed her, and then when Jack found "her", he wouldn't come looking for him? Sorry for the confusion. Ok, now on with the story, I hope you love it!**

**Kate's POV**

When I woke up, I found myself, once again, on a blanket on the ground, in the hospital tent. I yelped out in pain when my body finally registered that my shoulder, along with the rest of my body, was in immense pain.

"Kate!" Jack yelled, panicking.

"I'm alright," My voice managed to croak out.

"Here, take these," He handed me some painkillers and a bottle of water to wash them down with. I took them without argument this time.

"I took the bullet out, but the bleeding has only slowed down a little," He informed me.

I nodded.

"Kate, I need to know what happened with Ethan."

I was staring off into my own peaceful world, when I remembered that Jack was waiting for an answer, and I started to explain.

"When Ethan took me for the second time, he took me back to his hideout, chained me up and started beating me up. He told me of his plan to somehow create a copy of me, make it look like he killed me, and when you found me, you'd think he had. He said when you thought I was dead, that I-I would have to stay with him forever."

Tears fell freely down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to prevent them from coming.

"Kate, it's ok, he's dead now," He said, bringing me into a warm hug.

"I know."

After a minute silence, Jack spoke up.

"Kate, there is still one thing I don't understand. What were you talking about when I tried to get you to drop the gun? What was that all about?"

"He gave me a needle, a drug, when I was unconscious. It made me see you in him. He abused me when I thought it was you. That's why I didn't talk to you. That was Ethan's plan all along. He said it was just a fun game he was playing," I finished.

The sobs that I wanted to stay in; burst out suddenly and Jack was cradling me in his arms, where I felt, at least, a little safe.

"It's ok, Kate. It's ok," He said stroking my hair, trying to comfort me.

"You know, you really did scare me when you had that gun to your head," Jack told me, "Did you do it to escape Ethan when you thought I wasn't going to come?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

**Jacks POV**

After about ten minutes of sobs from Kate, she had stopped.

"Kate," I said, lifting her chin and she looked at me expectantly, "About what you send to me before you passed out on our way here…."

"Oh yeah, that, don't worry about it," She said, sadly, taking her eyes off mine and focusing them on the ground. I could swear I saw a tear escape her eye. I knew she thought I didn't feel the same way, but I did, so I decided to show her how I felt.

I lifted her chin up once again and gently placed my lips on hers. After I began to be needy of oxygen, I reluctantly broke the kiss. I noticed Kate was still uneasy and still looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"I don't deserve you," She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Why would you ever say that, Kate?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm a criminal for a start. I got captured twice by Ethan and couldn't even defend myself. You deserve some you actually deserves you," She said, looking anywhere but my own eyes.

"Kate, look at me," I told her.

To my surprise, she did as I asked.

"You are smart, funny and the most beautiful woman I've ever met. That's just some of the things I love about you," I smiled at her.

I leaned in closer to her and gave her another passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I smiled.

"Get some sleep now. I'm going to have to do a lot tomorrow to help your body get better."

She lay down and I kissed the top of her forehead. I covered her with the blanket, and she had already fallen asleep before I had even left the tent.

**Kate's POV**

I opened my eyes and a soft groan escaped my lips. I looked around, and saw Jack fast asleep beside me, with his arm draped over me. I carefully got out of his arm, trying not to wake him, and slowly started limping out of the tent and I walked towards the ocean, where I relaxed my aching body. After a while of looking out into the ocean, I took my gaze off it, and lowered it to my broken arm, where I was surprised to see that Jack had already tended to it with two sticks and a bandage. I smiled at this, and I noticed that he had also bandaged my sprained ankle too. But my smile slowly drifted away and was placed with a rather troubled expression. I had finally got the man of my dreams, but no matter how much he tried to convince me, I felt like I didn't deserve him.

The sun was now rising and I continued to watch. It was beautiful, and it was one of the few things that helped me relax. Everyone was now stirring and when they saw me, they gave me scared looks. But their curiosity got the better of them and I found myself being bombarded by questions, which I was forced to explain what happened. After that, the crowd had died down, except for one person. Sawyer.

"Hey, Freckles," He said.

"What now, Sawyer?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

I gave him a shocked look, "No, really?" Thinking he was just joking.

"Truth be told, I was actually really worried about you, Freckles,"

I giggled.

"Go on; laugh it all up, then."

"Thanks, Sawyer," I smiled in gratitude.

"Hey, no problem," He smiled.

Jack came out of the tent and came and sat on the other side of me.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, then."

He started walking away.

"Hey, Jack!" He yelled back, "You take care of her."

He nodded.

"And you, Freckles, listen to what the Jackass has to say, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered with a smile.

Sawyer then walked off.

"So, Kate," Jack said, draping his arm over my good shoulder once again, "How are we feeling today?"

"Great!"

"Great?" He repeated.

"Well, apart from all the injuries, of course."

"Let me take a look at your shoulder."

I turned around carefully, so he could check it out. He took the bandage off of it and inspected it carefully.

"It looks like it has stopped bleeding."

I sighed in relief, "Good."

Jack laughed.

"You'll be up and about in no time, climbing trees again, no doubt."

"Now, that, I can't wait for! It's so boring just sitting here doing nothing, when I could be helping the others."

"Stop worrying about the others, Kate. For once, worry about yourself. Just, take this time to relax, get better."

"Ok."

He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Kate."

My doubts about being with Jack drifted away, while I sat there, leaning my head on his shoulder, watching the waves crash upon the shore.

**THE END!**

**I have finally finished! I hoped you guys liked the story, I know I did! I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, about when they get off the island, but I don't know what to write, sorry! Well, c-ya and thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
